People often need to haul loads of items between locations. For instance, a person building an addition to a house may need to haul a load of lumber from a lumber provider to the construction site on the premises of the house being added to. When an open bed of a vehicle is used to carry a load, some or all of the items of the load are shaken or jarred during the commute. For example, the vehicle is likely going to travel over bumps in the road, pot holes in the road, or travel up or down road elevations (e.g., hills, mountains, multi-level parking structures, etc.). The loads carried in the beds of vehicles, therefore, are at risk of falling out of the bed unless they are secured. This is problematic for drivers who have to carry one or more loads in open beds because the items are not safely secured, and thus, items can get damaged or people can get hurt when items fall out.
To overcome some of the risk of losing items being hauled, many people use covers on top of the loads. However, securing a load with a cover presents its own challenges because most vehicles with open beds (e.g., pick-up tracks) have inadequate structure for securing the cover to the truck bed. For example, securing a load in a pick-up truck can be difficult due to a lack of existing tie-down points within the truck bed.
Ratchet straps that connect at two points are used by some to secure loads in open truck beds. Ratchet straps, however, go only from one point to another, requiring multiple straps and existing tie-downs in the truck bed. Spider web style nets are designed to connect to the four corners of a truck bed and to cover loads having existing in a truck bed, secured at the four corners, limiting how it can be used to cover the load.
Thus, what is needed is a strapping system in open vehicle beds which can be used to secure any of several items, including yard trimmings, camping equipment, furniture items, and any other item that is sufficiently large to require hauling in an open track bed.